bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Nach Baliye
| judges = | starring = | country = India | language = Hindi | num_seasons = 9 | num_episodes = 199 | producer = Wizcraft Balaji Telefilms Frames Production BBC Worldwide Productions Shobha Kapoor (Season 7) Hemant Ruprell (Season 4–6) Anil Jha (Season 1–2) BBC Worldwide Productions (Season 8) Salman Khan TV (Season 9–) | company = Balaji Telefilms (Season 7) Wizcraft International (Season 4–6) SOL Productions (Season 1–2) BBC Worldwide (Season 8) Salman Khan TV (Season 9–present) | network = Star One (Seasons 1–2) Star Plus (Seasons 3–present) | picture_format = 576i HDTV 1080i | first_aired = | last_aired = present | website = http://www.hotstar.com/tv/nach-baliye/3563 }} Nach Baliye ( Dance partner) is a dance, reality-television series that airs on Star Plus. It is a couple's dancing competition. The first and second season aired on Star One and it was then shifted to Star Plus. Concept The show is a competition wherein 10 television celebrity couples compete against each other. Contestants dance to a different tune, different theme and different styles every week and scores are given by the judges. Each week one couple is eliminated based on public voting and their scores. Season 8 was a bit different, in that not all contestants were television celebrities. In Season 9, the contestant ratings were changed to be on a scale from 1 to 100. Series Season 1 Nach Baliye 1 started on 17 October 2005 and ended on 19 December 2005 with Sachin Pilgaonkar and Supriya Pilgaonkar as the winners. The judges were Saroj Khan, Malaika Arora Khan and Farhan Akhtar with Sangeeta Ghosh and Shabbir Ahluwalia serving as the hosts. The series was produced by SOL Productions. Contestants * Supriya Pilgaonkar and Sachin Pilgaonkar, winners * Poonam Narula and Manish Goel, runners-up * Rajeshwari Sachdev and Varun Badola, 3rd position * Delnaaz Irani and Rajeev Paul, 4th position * Archana Puran Singh and Parmeet Sethi, 5th position * Shilpa Saklani and Apurva Agnihotri, 6th position * Neeru Bajwa and Amit Sadh, 7th position * Sai Deodhar and Shakti Anand, 8th position * Manini Mishra and Mihir Mishra, 9th position * Manasi Joshi Roy and Rohit Roy, 10th position Season 2 Nach Baliye 2 started on 25 September 2006 and ended on 18 December 2006 with Hussain Kuwajerwala and Tina Kuwajerwala as the winners. Saroj Khan, Malaika Arora Khan and Kunal Kohli were the judges. Sangeeta Ghosh and Shabbir Ahluwalia hosted the season. SOL Productions produced the second season as well. Contestants *Hussain Kuwajerwala and Tina Kuwajerwala, winners *Yash Tonk and Gauri Tonk, runners-up * Tanaaz Currim and Bakhtiyaar Irani, 3rd position *Gauri Pradhan and Hiten Tejwani, 4th position * Shweta Kawatra and Manav Gohil, 5th position * Shweta Tiwari and Raja Choudhary, 6th position * Gurdeep Kohli and Arjun Punj, 7th position * Keerti Gaekwad Kelkar and Sharad Kelkar, 8th position * Narayani Shastri and Gaurav Chopra, 9th position * Ketki Dave and Rasik Dave, 10th position Season 3 Nach Baliye 3 started on 21 September 2007 and ended on 22 December 2007 with Sanjeeda Sheikh and Aamir Ali as the winners. The judges were Vaibhavi Merchant, Isha Koppikar and David Dhawan. The winners of the second season, Hussain Kuwajerwala and Tina Kuwajerwala, hosted the show. It was produced by Diamond Pictures and moved from Star One to Star Plus. Contestants * Sanjeeda Sheikh and Aamir Ali, winners * Rakhi Sawant and Abhishek Avasthi, runners-up * Kashmira Shah and Krushna Abhishek, 3rd position * Karan Patel and Amita Chandekar, 4th position * Indraneil Sengupta and Barkha Sengupta, 5th position * Sweta Keswani and Alexx O'Nell, 6th position * Pooja Bedi and Hanif Hilal, 7th position * Karan Grover and Kavita Kaushik, 8th position * Amita Sethi and Vikas Sethi, 9th position * Shakti Kapoor and Shivangi Kapoor, 10th position; quit * Kiran Janjani and Ritu Janjani, 11th position Season 4 Nach Baliye 4 started on 17 October 2008 and ended on 1 February 2009 with Shaleen Bhanot and Daljeet Kaur as the winners. Sanjeeda Sheikh and Aamir Ali were the initial hosts but Sara Khan and Ali Merchant hosted in Week 5 and Hiten Tejwani and Gauri Pradhan Tejwani hosted in Week 8. Farah Khan, Karisma Kapoor, and Arjun Rampal were the judges. Contestants * Shaleen Bhanot and Daljeet Kaur, winners * Naman Shaw and Megha Gupta, runners-up * Kapil Nirmal and Anjali Abrol, semi-finalists * Yash Tonk and Gauri Tonk, wildcards; semi-finalists * Vineet Raina and Tanushree Kaushal, eliminated * Reshmi Ghosh and Amit Gupta, eliminated * Karanvir Bohra and Teejay Sidhu, quit * Mohit Malik and Addite Malik, eliminated * Sudeep Sahir and Anantika Sahir, eliminated * Mazher Sayed and Mouli Ganguly, eliminated * Jaspal Bhatti and Savita Bhatti, eliminated * Jatin Shah and Priya Bathija, eliminated * Abhijeet Sawant and Shilpa Sawant, eliminated * Chetan Hansraj and Lavinia Pereira, wildcards; eliminated Season 5 | last_aired = | professional_winner = Jay Bhanushali & Mahhi Vij Runners-up: Ravi Dubey & Sargun Mehta | prev_season = Season 4 | next_season = Season 6 | episode_list = }} Nach Baliye 5 started on 29 December 2012 and ended on 23 March 2013 with Mahhi Vij and Jay Bhanushali as the winners. Karan Wahi and Gautam Rode hosted the season. The judges were Shilpa Shetty, Sajid Khan and Terrence Lewis. Contestants * Mahhi Vij and Jay Bhanushali, winners * Sargun Mehta and Ravi Dubey, first runners-up * Neelu Vaghela and Arvind Kumar, second runners-up * Suhasi Dhami and Jaisheel Dhami, third runners-up * Nisha Rawal and Karan Mehra, eliminated on 16 March 2013 * Charlie Chauhan and Kunwar Amarjeet Singh, eliminated on 9 March 2013 * Shefali Zariwala and Parag Tyagi, eliminated on 2 March 2013 * Dimpy Mahajan and Rahul Mahajan, eliminated on 23 February 2013 * Elena Boeva and Kushal Tandon, eliminated on 3 February 2013 * Smita Bansal and Ankush Mohla, eliminated on 27 January 2013 * Deepshikha Nagpal and Keshav Arora, eliminated on 13 January 2013 Shilpa cancelled her shoot as her nine-month-old son was hospitalized. Guests *Drashti Dhami Shriman V/s Shrimati Nach Baliye Shriman V/s Shrimati is an extension of the Nach Baliye series, and ran in April 2013. In Shriman V/s Shrimati, the celebrity couples did not dance together but instead competed against each other. The series ended in a tie. Gurmeet Choudhary was declared the Best Performer of the series. Season 6 | last_aired = | professional_winner = Rithvik Dhanjani & Asha Negi Runners-up: Gurmeet Choudhary & Debina Bonnerjee | prev_season = Season 5 | next_season = Season 7 | episode_list = }} Nach Baliye 6 premiered on 9 November 2013 on Star Plus. Shilpa Shetty, Sajid Khan and Terrence Lewis were the judges and Gautam Rode and Karan Wahi hosted the season. Rithvik Dhanjani and Asha Negi were declared as the winners of Nach Baliye Season 6 on 1 February 2014. Gurmeet Choudhary and Debina Bonnerjee were declared the runners-up. Sara Khan did a cameo dance performance in the wild card special episode along with Paras Chhabra. Writing for Rediff.com, Paloma Sharma gave the show 2.5 stars out of 5 in its first week, stating "perhaps the hosts and the judges could keep their clothes on and refrain from excessive flirting since Nach Baliye does happen to be a 'family show'." Contestants * Rithvik Dhanjani and Asha Negi, winners on 1 February 2014 * Gurmeet Chaudhary and Debina Bonnerjee, first runners-up on 1 February 2014 * Ripudaman Handa and Shivangi Verma, second runner-ups on 1 February 2014 * Vinod Thakur and Raksha Thakur, third runner-ups on 1 February 2014 * Kiku Sharda and Priyanka Sharda (5th position), eliminated on 25 January 2014 * Raqesh Vashisth and Ridhi Dogra (6th position), eliminated * Kanika Maheshwari and Ankur Ghai (7th position), quit on 11 January 2014 * Bruna Abdullah and Omar Herror (8th position), eliminated on 8 December 2013; re-entered as wild card entrants, eliminated on 4 January 2014 * Raju Srivastav and Shikha Raju (9th position), eliminated on 15 December 2013 * Amrapali Gupta and Yash Sinha (10th position), eliminated on 1 December 2013 * Sanjeev Seth and Lata Sabharwal (11th position), eliminated on 24 November 2013 Guests *Hina Khan *Barun Sobti *Deepika Singh *Rucha Hasabnis *Vishal Singh *Ishita Dutta *Mouni Roy *Mahek Chahal *Dharmesh Yelande *Sayantani Ghosh *Rashami Desai Scoring chart :In this season, the scores per judge are out of 10 with the highest possible score of 30. :Red number indicates the lowest score. :Green number indicates the highest score. : indicates the couple eliminated that week. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom three. : indicates the returning couple that finished in the bottom two. : indicates the winning couple. : indicates the runner-up couple. : indicates the third-place couple. Season 7 | last_aired = | professional_winner = Amruta Khanvilkar & Himmanshoo A. Malhotra Runner Up: Nandish Singh & Rashami Desai | prev_season = Season 6 | next_season = Season 8 | episode_list = }} Nach Baliye 7 premiered on 26 April 2015 on Star Plus. The series was produced by Ekta Kapoor and Shobha Kapoor under their banner Balaji Telefilms. The series aired from Monday to Saturday nights and on Sunday evenings. The season ended on 19 July 2015. It was hosted by Rithvik Dhanjani and Karan Patel. Marzi Pestonji, Preity Zinta and Chetan Bhagat were the judges. Kunwar Amar, Karanvir Bohra, Mukti Mohan, Sargun Mehta and Salman Yusuf Khan also appeared in a special episode. Contestants Scoring chart :In this season, the scores per judge are out of 10 with the highest possible score of 30. :Red number indicates the lowest score. :Green number indicates the highest score. : Eliminated : Bottom three : Bottom two : Winning couple : Runner-up couple : Second runner-up couple Season 8 | last_aired = | professional_winner =Divyanka Tripathi & Vivek Dahiya Runner Up: Abigail Jain & Sanam Johar | prev_season = Season 7 | next_season = Season 9 | episode_list = }} Nach Baliye 8 premiered on 2 April 2017 on Star Plus. The show was produced by BBC Worldwide. Sonakshi Sinha, Terence Lewis and Mohit Suri were the judges. Karan Tacker and Upasana Singh were the hosts for the show. Divyanka Tripathi and Vivek Dahiya were declared as the winners. Contestants Guests * Salman Khan and Sohail Khan * Ranbir Kapoor * Arjun Kapoor and Shraddha Kapoor * Arjun Kapoor and Anil Kapoor * Sridevi * Hrithik Roshan * Diljit Dosanjh * Parineeti Chopra * Remo D'souza Scoring chart :Red number Lowest score :Green number Highest score : Eliminated : Bottom two : Winning couple : Runner-up couple : Second runner-up * The scores per judge were out of 10 with the highest possible score of 30. * The elimination was based on public votes plus the score given by judges in the previous week. Notes * Divyanka couldn't perform in Week 3 because she was injured and a doctor had consulted her to take bed rest. Vivek asked the judges to allow him to perform with their choreographer Sonali. The judges allowed him but told him that they would neglect Sonali and would only see and judge him and give marks on that basis. * Harsh couldn't perform in Week 4 as he was injured and a doctor had advised him to take rest. Bharti asked the judges to allow him to perform with their choreographer Savio. The judges allowed them but told her that they would neglect Savio and would only see and judge him and give marks on that basis. Terrance also said this is the last where they would allow a contestant perform with their choreographer. Season 9 | last_aired = 3 November 2019 | professional_winner = Prince Narula and Yuvika Chaudhary | prev_season = Season 8 | next_season = | episode_list = }} Nach Baliye 9 premiered on 19 July 2019. Produced by Salman Khan, it was judged by Raveena Tandon and Ahmed Khan. Manish Paul and Waluscha De Sousa were the hosts. Contestants Guests * Salman Khan * Mohsin Khan and Shivangi Joshi * Akshat Singh * Punit Pathak And Shakti Mohan * Zain Imam and Aishwarya Radhakrishnan * Rahul Mahajan and Shrenu Parikh * Shaheer Sheikh and Rhea Sharma * Karan Patel * Divyanka Tripathi Dahiya and Vivek Dahiya *Sanam Johar and Abigail Jain *Dipika Kakar and Karan Grover *Mohit Sehgal and Sanaya Irani *Mouni Roy *Parth Samthaan and Erica Fernandes *Nora Fatehi *Tulsi Kumar *Badshah and Sonakshi Sinha *Govinda and Sunita Ahuja *Mohnish Behl, Surbhi Chandna, Namit Khanna *Karan Kundra *Prabhas and Shraddha Kapoor *Jasmin Bhasin *Sushant Singh Rajput and Varun Sharma *Vikrant Singh Rajpoot and Monalisa *Sunny Deol, Karan Deol, and Sahher Bambba * Ayushmann Khurrana and Nushrat Bharucha * Sonam Kapoor and Dulquer Salmaan * Sanjay Dutt * Manoj Bajpai and Priyamani * Vikas Manaktala and Savi Thakur * Hrithik Roshan, Tiger Shroff and Vaani Kapoor * Armaan Malik * Urvashi Rautela and Tony Kakkar * Rajkumar Rao * Divya Khosla Kumar * Vikram Singh Chauhan and Aditi Sharma * Falguni Pathak * Helen * Bhumi Pednekar and Tapsee Pannu * Nawazuddin Siddiqui and Athiya Shetty * Hina Khan * Zeenat Aman and Asha Parekh * Dharmesh and Punit Pathak * John Abraham, Ileana D'Cruz, Arshad Warsi, Anil Kapoor and Kriti Kharbanda * Kartik Aaryan and Ananya Pandey Scoring chart : Current Couple : Former Couple :Red number Lowest score :Green number Highest score : Eliminated : Bottom Two : Winners : Runner Ups : Second Runner Ups : Hi5 : Unwell * The scores per judge were out of 100. Then the average score is calculated from the scores of both judges. * The elimination was based on public votes and the score given by judges. * In Week 2, Rohit and Anita did not perform as Rohit was down with Jaundice so the doctor had advised rest to him. Ahmed and Raveena saved them and they advanced to the next week without nomination. * In Week 7, Faisal & Muskaan had to quit the show as Faisal got injured. * In Week 9, Pooja & Sandeep had to quit the show as Pooja got injured. * In Week 11, The couples had to perform solo. Ridhima, Prince, Anuj, Shraddha and Vishal got a High 5, however both the partners had to score 50/50 to receive a High 5. *In week 12, every couple has to perform twice. In the first round they are getting marks out of 90. And the second round is battle between two couple. Whoever wins will get 10 marks & other get zero. *In Quarter Finale (Week 13) also,the couples had to perform twice. In first round, they performed with different dance groups and got marks out of 100. The couples who received a High 5 were RoNita, NiShaan and ShAlam. In second round, they performed their usual performances (Theme -Retro)and got marks out of 100.The average of both the rounds was taken as their final score. *In Semi Finale (Week 14) also, the couples had to perform twice. References External links * [http://www.hotstar.com/tv/nach-baliye/3563 Nach Baliye] on Hotstar Category:Balaji Telefilms television series Category:STAR One television series Category:Star Plus television series Category:2000s Indian television series Category:2005 Indian television series debuts Category:Dance competition television shows Category:Indian dance television shows Category:Frames Production series Category:2010s Indian television series Category:Star Utsav